


Heartburn

by orphan_account



Series: Heartburn [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gay, M/M, Malec, MxM - Freeform, Novel, Romance, bxb - Freeform, jimon, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No. 1 in the Heartburn seriesJace and Simon have been dancing around each other for a long time. Each day they remain oblivious Alec and Magnus find themselves more frustrated, but when Clary leaves to find her own peace of mind, will Jace and Simon finally notice the heartburn they've caused themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

Jace strode into the training room with a sigh, pursing his lips as he wrapped his knuckles his gaze wandering up and around the room, glancing over Clary stood by the mat removing her hoodie and setting it aside to tie her hair up loosely glancing up at him with a soft smile. He gave a slight smirk in return beginning to walk over to her as he looked over to Simon.   
Simon was wrapping his own hands, standing in front of a punching bag, his face set hard, something Jace had noticed Simon had taken to in training since Alec began to train him, however, the shadow hunter in question was no where to be seen leaving Jace to cock a brow and call over. "Lewis? Where's Alec?" Simon looked up, turning his head to look over his shoulder before rolling his eyes.  
"He's sick, Magnus insisted on taking care of him, which most likely means he's healed Alec and now they're making gaybies." He mused making Jace snort and make an incredulous expression, Clary biting her lip against a slight laugh, frowning over at Simon despite her amusement.  
"The hell are gaybies?" Jace smirked, tugging his wraps tight before sighing and shaking his head as Simon's dangled, the brunette huffing and trying again. He looked up at Jace as the blonde came over, beginning to wrap Simon's hand tighter himself, the fingers twitching slightly at how sharp Jace's tugs were.  
"They're gay babies, come on Jace - ow! - could you be a little more gentle? My hands need to be whole for me to train you know." he yelped as Jace tied them tight, yanking at the knot before smirking up at Simon, peering at him through his lashes.  
"Aw, is the little fledgling hurt." He cooed sarcastically a teasing glint in his gaze. Simon rolled his eyes and pulled his other hand away from Jace's reach, turning his back to tie it for himself making Jace chuckle.  
"I'm not a vampire anymore, you can't call me that Herondale." He sneered back, though it was clear from the smile on his lips that the teasing didn't hurt him.

Ever since all the drama had started to blow over Jace and Simon had started to become more friendly with each other. Though they still jibed at each other, it was more of the play fighting expected between brothers or good friends than real insults. Simon would often comment that Jace's nicknames were becoming quite colourful and inventive, and mostly ridiculous, Jace's usual response would be to comment the opposite, Simon had taken well to calling Jace Herondale, and though the blonde hadn't accepted the name fully himself yet asking others to call him Jace Lightwood he let it slip with Simon.   
Alec had been the first one to get them to sit down together and just talk, after becoming more fond of Simon himself, he eventually bribed Jace into chatting with Simon so they could get along, Clary adding her input that it seemed like a good idea. So Jace and Simon had gone out for a meal, payed for by Alec himself, the cash waved in their faces to prove he was actually going to pay for it. Since then, it seemed to progress by itself, though Jace and Simon occasionally had tense moments where they tested each other, and a little violence sometimes got involved in their play fights they had both agreed they considered each other friends.

Jace cocked a brow and looked at Simon's neck with a noise of disagreement. "The bite marks that are permanently on your neck beg to differ Lewis, unless you've gotten yourself a frisky boyfriend." Simon snorted and glared back at him as he finished the second wrap, showing Jace to prove he'd done it well so he wouldn't get yanked around again.  
"Magnus just said that was because no vampire has become a mundane and then a shadow hunter before, the mark will never go away, I should be dead by anyone else's standards." He said, grinning in pride up at Jace, the year of winding down seemed to have done well for both in growth, though Jace had shot up a little above Simon, something he always reminded him of.   
"You look so smug, weirdo." Jace commented with a role of his eyes but chuckled and thumped Simon's shoulder. "Get to warming up and practicing your punching, try doing it how Alec showed you last time, I'll be training Clary, holler if you need my guidance." he said, more sincerity showing through in his tone as he looked at Simon more seriously, training wasn't something Jace ever took lightly though he did have to hold back a smirk as Simon saluted with a smile before turning away to stretch.

When Jace returned to Clary she was already finishing up her own stretches he'd shown her. He watched her a moment giving a nod as she stood up, looking rather tense, agitated it seemed to Jace though she avoided his gaze. Jace gave a sigh, assuming she was stressed over something and walking to get some knives, handing them to her pointing the handle her way. "We're going to train with knives today alright?" She nodded and gave a soft smile.  
"Cool, I've been wanting to try this a while, I saw one of the other guys doing it, the way he flicked his wrist was weird." Jace snorted and nodded.  
"It's not something that comes naturally to most, it's different to throwing anything else or aiming an other way." He spun one of the three knives he had in his grip, moving to stand besides her and adjust his feet. "Stance first." He said looking at her over his shoulder, watching her look at him, studying him from head to toe and mirroring his stance herself. Jace hummed and nodded before walking to her and adjusting it slightly with taps to her legs or arms with his fingers or feet. She moved to his orders looking back at him and smiling slightly.  
"This feels like it could become like one of Simon's cliche romances." Jace cocked a brow and snorted.  
"You have a sharp object in your hand Clarissa, I'd avoid getting distracted by me now." He jibed back making her roll her eyes but resume the stance, waiting for his next order.   
He continued to direct her on how to hold the knife, how to move with the throw and how to flick her wrist when she did, showing her a more beginner friendly method and grip for now before flipping a knife and launching it across the room into the target's bullseye. Clary cocked a brow, clearly impressed making Jace's pride swell, he took a lot of care in his practice, never letting himself lag, especially since the events of the year previous. "Alright, you try." He said, walking behind her to watch it, glancing over at Simon at a loud thump, biting his lip as he saw Simon stumble with the force of his own swing, the bag rocking slightly. He could definitely credit Simon for gaining a lot of strength recently, though his balance was still something that needed a lot of work, as was clear from the show Jace was getting, he was sure Simon would have bruised ankles from how much he tripped himself up.  
When his gaze returned to Clary he cocked a brow, "You're aiming for the target Clary, not the punching bags." He quipped.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon cursed under his breath as he stumbled again, righting his footing in front of the punching bag and lifting his fists in front of his face. Alec's words of guidance ringing in a loop in his head, his concentration hard in the lines between his brows. He took a deep breath in, jabbing forward, left fist then right, before changing to a curve around the side, left then right and moving to squat and repeat both left then right, curving round, left then right. It was a tedious exercise, Alec had rolled his eyes when Simon whined the previous week about how repetitive and boring it was, begging to make some sort of game from it. Alec had made a game, and named it "How quick can I beat up Simon Lewis?" Simon didn't find as much amusement in it as Alec demonstrated on him how the boring motions moved around in their order easily disabled and took down Simon. Jace had cackled from across the room for a solid minute of Simon pouting as he sat on the ground, though his bruises were small for the pain he'd felt and he accepted Alec's hand to pull him back up.  
Simon shook his head as he thought back to it, Alec was always right, always very technical and precise, and though some of ways he taught Simon things were boring, he managed to teach Simon to do powerful things in very simple ways that only needed practice and building. Where Jace taught better at fine tuned skills that took some sturdy knowledge to learn, and Isabelle taught better at things such as agility and balance, Alec had building strength and the basics of perfecting a skill. Simon glanced over at Jace and Clary a moment, watching Jace correct Clary's stance and he gulped, letting out a sigh as he turned back to his punching bag giving it a particularly hard smack with his fist, stumbling but letting himself as he pounded his fists into the bag over and over and over again, letting the stress drain from his body.

He didn't know how it had happened, that was the only thing going round and round in his head, except, he knew exactly how it happened. He grit his teeth as he sent the bag swinging, Clary hadn't looked at him without irritation or annoyance for a solid week now, after he'd confessed to her what he'd thought was a safe thing to confess, she'd gotten very angry at him, he could imagine it was more pent up stress she was directing at Simon at first, but the way she had stayed annoyed with him, ignoring him for a week, he knew he'd done something bad and clearly intruded on something Clary was very sensitive about.  
Simon sighed about to turn to do some stretches and leave for some fresh air, when he tuned into the voices across the room, hearing Jace take a jibe at Clary before he heard a hush and he stumbled forward, gasping out and gripping the punching bag tight as searing pain pierced through him from his left shoulder. 

Simon's head spun slightly and he slumped forward, letting himself sink down to his knees as he heard a yell from Jace and calm words spoken by Clary. Simon gulped though ended up coughing from it hearing the pattering of feet and the slamming of the door before there was a hand on his other shoulder and he peered up to see Jace crouched besides him, looking at him with a creased brow. "Simon? I need you to keep your eyes open okay?" He said, his voice was firm, hard like the crease in his forehead, his eyes concerned but mostly spilling over with anger and disbelief. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary then I'll take the knife out." Simon coughed and looked at him wide eyed.  
"There's a knife in me?!" He squeaked seeing slight amusement on Jace's face before the blonde was standing and scooping Simon up, avoiding the hilt of the knife that protruded from his shoulder. Simon winced and clung onto Jace's own shoulders tight, his fingertips turning white from his grip but Jace seemed otherwise unaffected by it. Simon panted softly blinking slower as he felt his mind beginning to slip. Jace peered down at him as he walked into the infirmary, grunting and shaking his head.  
"Come on Simon, stay awake." He said gently though it proved no use as Simon's eyes slipped shut, the pain beginning numb and fade as he thumped his head onto Jace's chest, drifting off in his arms with softer breaths, his body going limp against Jace.

Jace sighed, looking down at the sleeping Simon and rolling his eyes as he lay him down on his side, pushing Simon onto his belly and angling his head with his cheek against the pillow not wanting to smother him. Jace looked down at him reaching over to the table to grab the steele waiting there for him to use and letting out a sigh, shaking his head as he took a closer look, beginning to grip the knife's handle. "You're too different for Clary now huh Lewis?" He mused to himself thinking of the way Clary's scowl had deepened and her eyes had hardened when she had flicked her wrist forward and the knife and flashed forward and sunk into Simon's shoulder. There was something not right about that, Jace knew that much, though he didn't know what, he knew after all the drama, Clary definitely needed a break from them all, whether it was how much Simon had changed or his inclusion in her less mundane life or something else entirely, she definitely needed some time away from them all to collect her thoughts and train alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace sat perched on the edge of his chair by Simon's bed, his leg bouncing as he hunched over, chin on his palm, elbow on his still knee. He groaned as he watched over Simon, this being an hour after he'd gotten the knife out, applied a rune and cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound. Simon was now laying on his side, facing Jace, his expression peaceful and empty. Jace still worried, watching him as he chewed his lip, trying to figure out, not only what Simon had done to provoke Clary to stab him, but if Jace had any input.  
Jace and Clary had been off for a little while, though they had decided at the end of all the drama a year previous that they now felt more like brother and sister than anything romantic, and Jace had confessed only to himself that he wasn't sure if he felt anything romantic for her at all, he had just confused one kind of love with another, or the desire for one with the desire for another, Clary still seemed to have an attachment to him. She had assured him they were just friends now and she was okay with that, but considering this was her life now, and for the only part of this life she had she'd been with him, he figured she wasn't sure who to stick around but Jace, Simon wasn't someone she associated with this life, but that was only Jace's guess.

He sighed, rubbing his face as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking over Simon with a twist of his lips. Having this year after the drama had given him a lot of time to think about his feelings, it was draining him dry, it was never something he'd given himself time to think about, and all of a sudden he had time and no excuse not to.  
Jace's thoughts were cut off as Alec and Magnus strode in, Alec looking slightly bunged up, but nothing drastic, Jace was glad for that, he didn't want to have called Alec for nothing.

Alec walked over and touched Simon's forehead as Magnus peeked at the wound. "What happened?" Alec said with a frown, looking over at the blonde.  
"Clary threw a knife at him." Jace grunted out with a sigh, looking up into the startled gaze of Alec and the slight wide eyes of Magnus and shook his head. "No, I have no clue why she threw it at him, one moment she was aiming for the target the next Simon was hunched over with a knife in his shoulder." Alec snorted and shook his head with a scowl. Magnus sighed and sat on the edge of the bed brushing a hand over Simon's hair, looking at him with that strange brotherly look in his eyes Jace always saw in Alec's.  
"She hasn't handled the change from her mundane life to this well, which isn't surprising really, but it's been so busy recently she hasn't had time to settle in, now the drama is over I imagine she's just a bit disorientated, I was thinking, the shadow hunters in Canada, two of them are off on their honeymoon for a little while, so they're in need of some company up there, I think a change of scenery would help, maybe her and Luke could go up there for a bit of a holiday? Let her clear her head?" He looked over at them, his fingers pulling out the strands of Simon's curls and twirling them. 

Alec nodded and looked at Jace then back to Magnus. "It's a good idea, whatever we do, I think she definitely needs time away from Jace and Simon." Jace gives a fake hurt look, putting his hand on his chest and gasping.  
"How rude." He mused making Alec chuckle. Magnus stood and walked around, his arms sliding around Alec's waist as he peered over his shoulder at Alec before nodding to himself in thought.

"Right, I'll go and get Izzy and talk to Clary about this trip then, the sooner the better really, Jace, get something to eat and drink for Simmy, he needs lots of water, Alexander," He purred his husband's name and smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Sit down with our dork and rest a little yourself, you're still sick." Magnus gave no room to argue as he strutted out of the room, leaving them both behind with smirks and chuckles.  
Alec bumped Jace out of the chair to sit down, scooting closer to the bed and laughing as Jace pouted and ruffled Alec's hair. "Just go get food J." He said through his laughter as Jace laughed with him and walked off with a nod.  
"Yeah yeah, on it."

Simon groans softly as he opens his eyes a few minutes later, blinking up at Alec sat directly in his line of sight. "Alec?" He mumbled, frowning as he pushed himself up, Alec moving forward to put the pillows up for Simon to sit, Simon giving a smile.  
"You look like hell." Alec said making Simon snort.  
"You wouldn't look too fabulous either if you'd just been stabbed." He grumbled back with a lazy smile, tilting his head back against the pillows. Alec snorted and cocked a brow.  
"Please," He drawled dramatically, "I'm gay Simon, I'm always fabulous." Simon laughed and closed his eyes.  
"Then don't be such a hypocrite, insulting your own kind like that." Alec cocks a brow and rolls his eyes, leaning back in the chair with a sigh.  
"Maybe you're a rare species of gay, I'm not all knowing Simon." Alec smirked, Magnus walking back in and smiling brightly as he saw Simon awake.  
"Simmy!" He cheered softly, walking over to check Simon over. "How you feeling? You look fabulous as always." He said, Simon instantly giving a look to Alec.  
"See? Magnus doesn't lie." Alec laughed and shook his head as Magnus hummed and cocked a knowing brow at Simon.  
"Your crush on Jace kind of gave it away." He said softly, kissing Simon's forehead and walking to perch on the bed by Alec away from the doorway as they waited for Jace to come back.   
Simon sighed, nodding slowly before giving a sad smile.  
"Yeah, guess I'm not very good at hiding it, at least I don't have to embarrass myself confessing to Jace thought right?" He laughed, "He must already know and is clearly not mentioning it to show me sympathy, even that's a compliment from Jace." He said teasingly his eyes slightly watery both from slight pain and from the thought in his head. Alec scoffed and rubbed his face muttering to himself.  
"You two are so god damned oblivious." Magnus smirked and laughed, nodding in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders and muttered a reply in his ear making Alec laugh.

Jace came back in at that moment, looking over with a tray in his hands and smirking as he saw Simon awake, striding over. "You're finally up, done swooning over me and passing out in my arms?" He mused as he set the tray in Simon's lap, looking up at him, frowning slightly at the watery look in Simon's eyes.  
"Please, you wish my nerd sexy would swoon over you." He joked taking a big gulp of water with a sigh of content.  
"Well at least I was right in thinking you're thirsty for something." Jace retorted sitting down on the edge of the bed. Simon laughed batting Jace's hand away as he reached for the pizza asking to feed it to him like his personal nurse.   
"If I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to seduce me Herondale." He said with a grin and Jace wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Wouldn't you like that Lewis." Simon gave a smouldering look that only sent Jace into a fit of laughter, leaving Simon blushing and pouting, whining for him to shut up as Alec and Magnus rolled their eyes once more.   
"So damn obvious." Magnus mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sighs as he slumps down onto the sofa in the library with Magnus, curling his feet up and pressing into the warlock's side, Magnus's arm coming straight up to hug his shoulders. "They're so damn oblivious to each other." Alec groans out closing his eyes and scrubbing his face as Magnus chuckled.   
"In their defense Alexander, you didn't seem to realise I was flirting with you at first, and I was making an effort to make it obvious." Alec growled under his breath and glared up at Magnus.  
"Don't turn this against me, they've been dancing around each other since Simon became a vampire, since I moved in with you it's gotten even more obvious!" He grumbled hiding his face in Magnus's shoulder, the warlock smirking and kissing his hair.  
"It got more obvious the moment you said you were going to move you mean, I think you set them off." Alec chuckled and nodded in agreement, humming as he thought back to it.  
"It's like me leaving was a free pass to Simon to actually show his support for Jace rather than back out just because I was there." Magnus nodded and cocked a brow running a hand through Alec's hair and kissing his temple.  
"You know how Simmy is, he probably thought he wasn't allowed to comfort Jace before because he saw you as superior to him in your connection to Jace." Alec grunted but couldn't help but agree, thinking of that moment he told Jace usually made him sad but thinking of seeing Jace and Simon together after that only made him smile, like he was proud of his child for something when really it was his adoptive brothers.

 

"I'm moving in with Magnus." Alec looked over Jace's face as his parabatai stiffened and nodded with some hesitance, letting out a long breath and looking back at him before his gaze flickered away.  
"Okay." He said, his voice scratching slightly before he cleared his throat and said it again more firmly. "Do you know when?" Jace asked, leaning back against the sofa, crossing his eyes, a still look on his face, something Alec very easily recognised as Jace trying that bit harder to hide any emotion he was feeling.  
Alec sighed and leaned back as well, reaching over to pat Jace's knee with a caring smile. "Next week, I didn't want to wait too long to tell you so you'd have time to get used to the idea." Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not a puppy Alec, I don't need to time to get used to a new room before being let outside." Alec chuckled and pulled Jace into a hug, both men patting each other on the back.  
"I know, but so much as changed recently, and you're still recovering, nothing wrong with that Jace, I just don't want to stress you out, we've always lived together." Jace hummed his agreement before whispering against Alec's shoulder.  
"What if I have a nightmare again?" Alec gulped and pulled back to give a smile and press their foreheads together, looking into his eyes.  
"Then you call me okay? You may not be able to come sleep over in my room like you have before, but you can call me whenever you want, I promise I'll pick up Jace, if it's you I promise, I can talk to you till you're ready to sleep again okay?" Jace took in a deep breath giving a shaky nod and pulling away, standing up and clearing his throat.  
"Okay," he gave a strained smirk to Alec, "Sure I'll be fine though." 

Alec watched him walk away out the library to his room and sighed, standing himself to walk out to the kitchen to try and bake some sort of peace offering for his parabatai.  
As he's sliding a muffin tray into the oven he feels tan arms slide around his waist and can't help but blush and smile as he turns his head to kiss Magnus. "How'd it go?" Magnus mused into his neck as he peppered kisses over Alec's skin, leaving goosebumps tingling over his nape.  
"It was okay, he was calm about it, he's just a little worried I won't be there when he feels vul-" Alec's head shoots up with a frown as they hear chouts down the hall and he grunts, Magnus pulling back for both of them to walk into the hall, closing the door to the kitchen silently behind them to see Clary at Jace's door, knocking repeatedly, chewing her lip.

"Come on Jace, just let me in?" She called softly, her brows creased and low. All three of them jumped slightly at the muffled yell that came back.  
"Fuck off!" Magnus smirks slightly, holding back a snicker as Clary scowls at the door. Alec chuckles to himself as well at the surprise on Clary's face.  
"You've got to stop being so stubborn!" She called back, "Alec's only moving out Jace he's not dying, holing yourself up like a child won't make it go away!" Magnus let out a low whistle and Alec's eyebrows shoot up in comical horror.

The door cracks open with a groan and Alec and Magnus don't get to see Jace's face as he growls out. "I said fuck off, you've done enough, I'm fine, I don't need your pitiful eyes." Clary seemed frozen as she stared a moment before rolling her eyes in annoyance and turning to storm away down the hall passed Alec and Magnus, her eyes flashing over a moment to glare at the pair that watched slight amusement in their eyes before she was gone and Jace's door slammed shut.

 

About half an hour later Alec puts some of the finished muffins onto a plate and makes up a cup of tea for Jace, setting them on a tray and carrying them down the hall to Jace's door. He knocks gently, not wanting to startle his brother as he balances the tray between his torso and his hand, propped on his arm as he hears a 'come in' called form inside.   
When Alec pushes the door open his eyebrows immediately shoot up at the sight before him, a soft chuckle slipping out. He pushes the door closed behind him gliding over towards the bed, his eyes fixed on the pair now curled up on the bed.  
Simon is sat up on Jace's bed, propped up with pillows and his ankles crossed, in one hand he holds a book with the title 'Catching Fire' and curled up in the crook of his other arm is Jace, his feet tucked up under him, with his toes wiggling under Simon's knee, his own knees are pressed to his chest and his head is resting against Simon's collarbone like it's a pillow. Jace's hands are playing with the hem of Simon's shirt and his eyes are puffy and red, but beginning to close as though he is fighting sleep.

Alec smiles with a fond glint in his eyes as Simon looks up at him briefly, a flush on his cheeks, patting the bed for Alec to set the tray down, watching as he does before Alec gives him a wink and walks away, listening to Simon resume his reading of the book in a whisper against Jace's hair. Alec chuckles at the character in Simon's voice before closing the door and walking away, shaking his head with a sigh. 

 

Magnus looks down at Alec with his brows cocked. "You're imagining it again aren't you?" He mused, Alec nodding with a hum.  
"I've really never seen Jace relax so much around someone before." Alec said in return, looking up at the time before sighing. "I should go and check on Simon in the infirmary, he's probably hungry, Angels know he wouldn't interrupt Jace to ask for food." Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec down for a long kiss before winking.  
"Try not to walk in on anything more than shirtless." Alec laughed, rolling his eyes and giving Magnus one last peck before he walked off towards the infirmary.

When he gets there, Alec feels a wave of de ja vu as he opens the door to see the pair both on the bed. He chuckles, Jace's eyes flicking up to look at Alec as he sits there, Simon under one arm, half asleep against Jace's chest, the same book in his other hand and a teasing smirk on his face. Alec cocks a brow as they meet eyes and Jace seems to flush slightly before flashing a grin. "We'll have some dinner now Al." He says, Alec snorting and rolling his eyes but once again leaving the room to get food after shooting Jace a wink, closing the door as quietly as he could.   
Alec just hoped his and Magnus's plan of encouragement for the pair would work as they hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed while Simon was recovering, out of bed whenever he could be, insisting the others worried too much with a laugh, until he bumped into a doorframe and yelped as a stitch popped and they all rushed him back to bed before giving him looks of "I told you so".  
Simon was finally allowed to walk around some more, though they made sure someone was always with him when he did, Simon didn't bother to mention that his legs worked fine so he didn't have to follow the rules they set if he didn't want to. 

It was the day Clary was leaving, Magnus and Luke and Isabelle had been the ones to talk to her about it, and after an hour of explaining to her calmly Clary had looked around guiltily and agreed it was probably for the best.   
They all stood at this point, around the doorway where she stood with a bag, Luke behind her by the car, she had decided going by plane was what she wanted over the teleport Magnus offered, she wanted to do something that felt a little more mundane. Magnus and Izzy were the first two to give her a hug goodbye, and Clary gave a strained smile before glancing across the other two.

Alec was glaring, his eyes hard and cold, his arms crossed like she remembered the day they first met and he had pressed her against a wall, a threat on his lips. Clary gulped and stuck her hand out, giving a tentative smile. "I'm sorry Alec." She said quietly and his gaze flickered a moment before he sighed and shook her head.  
"Don't come back till you're actually sorry." He growled out before turning swiftly to stride away up the stairs. Clary watched him go, her eyebrows lowering and Jace's gaze followed to see Simon stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the corner of the wall watching them. Alec reached the top and stopped, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder, saying something to him that made Simon smile slightly before Alec lead him away.   
Jace looked back at Clary to find a mix of emotions on her face, something conflicting with anger and sadness and some sort of pain. Clary looked back at Jace and the confusion seemed to get stronger. She sighed, casting her gaze away, "I'll admit, I still have some feelings for you Jace, I'll make sure I've sorted those out before I come back." She said softly with a pained look on her face. Jace cocked a brow and snorted.  
"I don't care what you think of me, come back when you're not a threat to Simon anymore." He said, thinking how strange it was that he had once thought he liked Clary as much as he did Simon, but he had been so wrong.  
"That's my point." She said before giving them all a soft goodbye and walking out the door leaving a confused scowl on Jace's face before Izzy intervened.   
"Come on, Simon wants us to watch a movie with him, let's go get some snacks." She chirped, walking away, Magnus making a face before following her swiftly to stop her burning anything. Jace watched them a moment and chuckled about to follow when there was a rhythmic knock at the door.

 

Alec cast his gaze to the hallway nervously, chewing his lip as he heard the knocking at the door down the stairs. Simon looked up at him from where he was putting a disc in the DVD player and hummed, "You okay Alec?" Alec's head shot over and he nodded moving to sit down and get comfortable.  
"I'm fine, just heard a knocking at the door." He said making Simon cock a brow.  
"Maybe Clary forgot something." He said with a shrug before standing up and stretching the best he could, though his stitches had been removed they had all noted how accident prone he was, there was no certainty he couldn't rip the scar somehow, he was Simon Lewis after all. 

Isabelle and Magnus come in with snacks and Simon grins, Magnus walking to Alec to hand him a drink and sit down besides him, curling an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek with a loud smooch that made Simon let out a childish "ewwwww" that made them all laugh softly and Magnus glare. Isabelle sat down in the armchair stretching out happily. She looked up at Simon.   
"Come sit with me Simon." She said with a smile, patting the side of the large armchair she wasn't occupying. Simon snorted.  
"I know we're both skinny bitches Izzy but I don't think I'm that skinny." He teased, grabbing the remote and pressing play as Izzy pouted at him. He was about to sit on the sofa to wait for Jace when he saw Jace walk in.  
Simon opened his mouth to retort on Jace's lateness when he saw the blonde woman latched onto Jace's arm, smiling up at him with a flirtatious flint in her eyes. Simon's face fell and he gulped, swiftly walking to Isabelle and squeezing in besides her, Isabelle's legs going over his lap slightly as she followed his gaze and scowled, wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulders.  
"The fuck did Jace bring a prostitute to our movie night for?" She drawled by Simon's ear, making him laugh slightly but the ache in his chest won over and his laughter died out fast as Jace sat down on the sofa, the woman sitting by him and pressing against his side, Jace's face crinkling in reaction.

As the movie went on the situation silently got worse and worse, Jace scooting further away from the woman only for her to press closer into his side and mutter things by his ear. Magnus had briefly greeted the woman named Abigail, a fae he'd met on several occasions before. Simon was tense and curled up by Isabelle's side his eyes welling with tears, his hands shaking on his knees and Alec watched as his gaze flicked to Jace and back to the screen.  
Alec chewed his lip as he watched it play out, the discomfort on Jace's face that he had not planned for and the way Simon looked like he would break if he saw anymore of it, Isabelle comforting him, muttering jokes to him in hopes to cheer him up.  
Alec looked up at Magnus desperately, the warlock looking back at him and shaking his head, he leaned into Alec's ear, kissing it softly and whispering, "It's alright, this may be the only way to force them to take a step Alexander." Alec sighed and nodded. He remembered ages ago, when he first started training Simon, the same pained glances he always shot in Jace's direction that seemed to go un-noticed, it felt like hardly any progress had been made when others were around the pair.

Alec sighed and grit his teeth as he stood in the training room, waiting for Simon to turn up, his eyes on Clary and Jace as he trained her. Alec had always had a distaste for Clary, but this day in specific he felt oddly peeved by her, he knew it wasn't right, she was a nice person, and anyone else she hung around he was fine with it, it was only when she was around Jace he felt an uneasiness he couldn't shake.

That feeling only intensified as Simon came bursting in through the door, panting and sweating like he'd run a marathon just to get there. Alec snorted, cocking a brow and standing up straighter, dropping his hands to his side.  
"Looks like we won't need to do a warm up." He called over to the brunette, expecting a snark or a laugh but only watching as Simon nodded and gulped, watching Clary and Jace train with a frown and a pained look in his eyes.  
Alec scowled, waiting for Simon's gaze to return to his before cocking a brow, "What's up with you Lewis?" He grunted out at Simon's quiet mood. Simon shook his head and mumbled a quick 'nothing' in return, moving to take off his jacket and toss it aside before walking towards Alec, his face straight and set.

Over the next few weeks that passed Simon and Alec kept training hard, Simon always seemed to enter late, in a pained mood, but that always brought a seriousness and dedication to training that Alec admired from someone as talkative as Simon, especially when comparing how he had improved to Clary's lesser improvements, the red head seeming otherwise distracted when training. Alec had exchanged some talk and chat with Simon over the four weeks that had passed, getting to know him a little better but not yet entirely, his dislike for the brunette had certainly faded into a curiousness about him, he was finding himself caring about him more as the weeks went on.  
On the fourth week Simon bound into the training room with a grin on his face, looking straight at Alec, no eyes for Jace across the room in that moment. Alec stared at him in surprise, cocking a brow suspiciously.   
"What did you do?" He said slowly, crossing his arms as Simon giggled and gave an innocent puppy face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He mused humming to himself as he tossed his jacket aside. Jace looked over at Alec's suspicion and Simon's chirpy innocence, smirking to himself.  
"Careful Al, he's plotting something, I bet you he joined the dark side." Jace calls over feeling his heart skip as Simon beamed at him.  
Alec sighs, rolling his eyes at the two before him and taking a deep breath, ready to ignore it just glad Simon was happier, the sight making him feel lighter. Alec watched him for a long minute, Simon looking up and cocking his brows, returning the stare in challenge, and before long, a horrid smell from down the hall invades Alec's nose and his gut twists, his eyes widening.  
"You didn't?!" Simon grins sheepishly and begins backing away.  
"Now Alec, look," He shrieks as Alec begins running after him, chasing Simon around the room.  
"You little shit!" Simon laughs happily, Jace watching them with his brows up, confusion mixed with his amusement as he puts his hands on his hips, watching as Alec tackles Simon to the floor and pins him down, a crazed look in his eyes but a grin on his face that none of them saw often.

Simon squeals and squirms giggling, "Please don't kill me, I'm sorry!" He squarks through his laughter arching off the ground as Alec laughs evilly and begins tickling up and down his sides, Jace chuckling and rolling his eyes as he wraps his hands.

The laughter only calms when Clary walks in, tying up her hair and walking past them to Jace, looking at Simon and rolling her eyes with a teasing, "Man whore." muttered as she passed with a chuckle.   
Simon freezes at that, Clary having clearly hit a sensitive spot as he quickly scrambles away form Alec and gulps, blinking a moment, his face slack before he's up and striding out of the training room, Alec looking after him with a scowl and Jace stepping forward to stop him before Simon shook his head.  
"What the fuck was that for?!" Alec roared at Clary, the girl backing away wide eyed and stuttering.  
"I don't know! I was only joking, Simon has been on edge a lot lately he's been avoiding me." She said, trailing off and glancing at Jace who only shrugged.  
"He's been fine around me." He said, Alec's head clicking before he shook it off, it wasn't important now why Simon was upset, just that he fixed it.

Alec stormed away with his fists clenched, leaving Clary and Jace in an awkward silence behind him as he jogged to Simon's room, shoving the door open to find Izzy crouched by Simon who had curled himself up in the corner of the room, silent tears slipping down his cheeks as he stared at the floor looking ashamed.   
Izzy looked up, spotting Alec and giving a sad smile but getting up and leaving as Alec waved her away and walked over, sitting by Simon and pulling the brunette into his side. Simon instantly pressed into him, the trust and care radiating from him in his silence warming Alec's heart and a sad smile of his own surfaced as he pressed a kiss to Simon's hair, thinking to himself in a moment of realisation; Alec loved Simon, loved him like the little brother he needed to protect, loved him like he loved Max, like the love that would have been even stronger now, had Max still been with them.

Alec gulped at the memory, chewing his lip for a minute before his gaze comes up as Simon let's out a whine and stands, sprinting from the room with a shout from Jace behind him.  
When Alec finds Simon again, curled up in the corner of his room, his feelings going unspoken when Alec pulls him into his chest, Alec smiles again kissing Simon's hair again and whispering against his curls, "I love you Simon."


	6. Chapter 6

Simon's head was all a blur. The sound of the storm outside crackled in his head, louder than he'd gotten used to as a shadow hunter, the sight of Jace squirming in what looked like arousal made Simon bite his tongue against whimpers that threatened to show how he felt.   
It was only as strong, pale arms came around Simon that his eyes flickered away from the spot on the floor they were burning into. He lifted his head for a moment, spotting the bright blue gaze of Alec and letting out a sigh of relief, pressing into his chest and clinging onto him. It seemed strange as the thought surfaced, a year before Alec wouldn't have dared touch Simon, and now here he was, holding him as he crumbled in his arms.  
"I love you Simon." Simon felt his heart flutter and he mumbled in reply.  
"I love you too Alec." He felt that disbelief slip away along with some of his panic, though his heart still ached and burned in his chest.  
"What are you doing wallowing over here huh?" Alec rumbled into Simon's hair. Simon looked up at him confused and gulped.  
"What do you mean?" He whispered, feeling dread fill him and what he thought Alec would say next, that he needed to get over it, to move on.  
"Jace will get stolen from you if you hole yourself up in your room and don't make your move you know." He said and as Simon peered into Alec's eyes he saw a glint of mischief there, his eyes widened and he sat up.  
"You meant for this to happen?" He muttered and Alec chuckled ruffling his hair.  
"It was Magnus's idea, he knew you were more likely to act on jealousy than Jace, Jace tends to hide the fact that he's very possessive and it's less suspicious if Jace is being laid on considering it wouldn't be the first time." Simon looked at him in disbelief for a moment before determination filled his eyes.  
"Jace is mine." He muttered and Alec smirked, standing and pulling him up.  
"I can't hear you." He teased walking out the room back towards the living room. Simon watched him for a long moment before he dashed after him.

When he reached the living room Alec was already back in Magnus's arms on the sofa and Magnus was watching the door. The moment Simon's eyes locked on Abigail pressing against Jace and he saw the squirming for the discomfort it actually was, he saw red. He wasn't sure what it was that flicked a switch in him, but he could feel his heart go silent, the storm outside seemed to boom even louder in his head and he hissed through his teeth, feeling a prick of his pain against his lip as he strode forward and yanked her off him by the wrist.  
"I think he's had enough of that, thank you." He growled out, barely registering the look of confusion and surprise on Izzy and Jace's faces in the corner of his vision. Alec looked at him with a frown before looking at Magnus a little concerned, the warlock brushed his worry off with a curious hum, watching the scene play out.  
"Why should I? No one else has a claim on him." Abigail smirks in reply, tipping her head back in challenge. Simon snorts and shoves her back down onto the sofa, hovering over her and growling down at her.  
"I do." He growled in a low voice, "He's mine, when I was a mundane I thought it was just a stupid crush like every other person that set eyes on him," He shook his head and growled, "I was wrong, the moment I tasted his blood, the moment his blood ran through my veins I knew he was mine, and he always will be, even now, that bond is still strong, so don't think you and your slutty attitude can get between that because there's a big difference between you and me," He leaned closer and flashed his teeth at her, feeling a primal instinct flood through him making him light headed, "I love him!" He roared stumbling back, hearing the groan of the sofa as someone got up and came closer. "Whether that love is ever returned or not, I love him, you're just like every other girl that ever fawned over him, you won't last, just like none of them did." He hissed not sure if he was warning her or threatening her before he felt himself coming back to himself bit by bit, stumbling back.

Simon felt a warm hand grip his arm as he touched his head with a frown before his knees were giving out beneath him and he heard a cry from Izzy, clattering sounding around him as well as the strong rumble of Alec booming around the room before there was silence and arms were curling around him, lifting him up and he felt himself being carried away.  
Simon only saw a flash of gold and heard a whispered, "Only yours Simon." by his ear before his vision went black and he slipped away, slumping in Jace's arms for the second time in the past few weeks.

Jace looked over at Alec chewing his lip as he held Simon's hand, sat once again by his bed in the infirmary. "He's going to be fine Jace." Alec said softly, looking into the gold eyes of his brother, getting a nod in response as Jace calmed himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, looking down at Simon and wrapping his warm hands around one of Simon's. 

When Simon finally opened his eyes they immediately fell on Jace besides him. He groaned, blinking and glancing around before his gaze returned to Jace.   
Jace looked back at him, making a face at him that made Simon roll his eyes parting his lips to speak before he was cut off as Jace leaned down and pressed a warm, sweet kiss to his chapped lips.  
"I love you too Simon." He whispered as he backed away, chuckling at the flushed and dazed look on Simon's face. Simon looked up at him a moment before smiling, looking rather smug as he squeezed the hands he now registered holding his own.  
"Well you better cause you're mine." He said, making Jace laugh and roll his eyes in return, helping Simon to sit up.  
"Jace and Simon sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Jace looks over as Magnus skips into the room and flashes them a wink. Simon laughs but it switches to a whine as he touches his head, Jace looking back at him quickly to touch his forehead.  
"How you feeling?" He asks with a frown on his face, Simon batting his hand away and giving a firm nod as his only reply before Magnus clears his throat, looking over them with a serious expression making all their smiles drop.  
"Simon is still half vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Simon goes still, looking up at Magnus, his face paling, Jace and Alec either side of him letting out a long breath as they nodded, taking it in. Simon found the thumping in his head getting more urgent as he let out a shuddering breath chanting to himself in his head, I am alive.  
"W-what does this mean?" He whispered, bringing his gaze back to Magnus's face, his eyes blown wide. Magnus sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed and patting Simon's knee in comfort.  
"You're still immortal, you're hearing has kept some of it's height, you can claim a mate and you still have your fangs, but there's no vampire hunger, Simon." Simon let out a puff of air and nodded slowly.  
"Okay, okay...okay." He whispered to himself, rubbing his hands over his face before they were pulled away and an arm curls around his shoulders, pulling him into the warm chest of Jace who had moved to sit on the bed next to him. There was a hand carding through his hair, the nails grazing his scalp making it tingle, the sensation soothing him alongside the scent of Jace as he pressed his face to Jace's shoulder.  
"Simon? Calm down okay? You're still alive, still the same Simon." Simon nods and gulps thickly pulling his legs up to curl into Jace's side.  
"Please don't leave me, I need you, all of you." Jace shakes his head against Simon's hair hushing him as Alec quickly sits on the bed on Simon's other side, wrapping his arm around Simon and Jace from the other side and rubbing and squeezing his arm.  
"Hey, look at me Simon." Alec said softly, Magnus shuffling up and pulling Simon's legs out into his lap, placing his hands on them firmly and giving light squeezes to show Simon he was there.

Simon slowly peeked up from Jace's shoulder and looked at Alec, his eyes big and wet and Alec smiled and shook his head.  
"You see us?" Simon nodded gripping the hand Alec held out. "We're not leaving you, and we're not going to. We'll help you come to terms with this okay baby boy?" He said, his voice like that talking to a son and Magnus felt his heart clench at the sweet sight of how tender Alec was being, the look of love for Simon in his eyes reminding him of how Alec looked talking about Max.   
Simon have a slow nod again and Alec squeezed his hand. "Me and Magnus are already here to stick around, if there's a way for me to be immortal with Magnus, you can bet your ass there's a way for Jace to be too, we're not going anywhere." Simon's lips part softly and he lifts his head to look up at Jace, the blonde cocking a brow.  
"What? You think I'm going to disagree with him? Think again Curly." Simon let out a breathless chuckle and Jace rolled his eyes.  
"Honestly, you have no faith in us, you're stuck with us, so get used to it." He teased and Simon let out a breath and pouted.  
"I guess I can tolerate you lot." Alec let out a bark of laughter and Jace gave a hurt look of disbelief before they all jumped as Magnus flung himself across their laps yelling out.  
"WE ARE FAMILY!" Alec laughed and shoved Magnus at his childish nature as Simon burst into a fit of giggles he didn't even think he'd ever heard from himself. He looked up to find Jace gaping at him with shining eyes.  
"Angels Simon," He breathed out, "You're like a kitten! Stop making me love you more, people are going to stop thinking I'm charming and manly." He whines with a pout, causing Simon to blush bright red and yelp scrambling away as Jace tickled his side.

Alec and Magnus look up and watch as Simon scrambles out of the bed, chased around the infirmary by Jace before Jace scoops him up and Simon yells for Alec, the man only smirking and shaking his head. "I think you're alright." He called making Simon scream out betrayal as Jace carries him out of the infirmary.  
"I don't want to know where they're going." Magnus mused, leaning up to press a firm kiss to Alec's lips. "However, I wouldn't mind taking you away somewhere more private myself." He smirked and wiggled his brows, only making Alec roll his eyes and walk away.  
"You'll have to convince me better than that Sparkles."

Jace drops Simon on the sofa in the library, watching him flail around till he's sat up against the cushions and he looks up at Jace with a cocked brow.  
"Any reason we're in the Disney library?" Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"You're way too obsessed with Beauty and the Beast it really wasn't that good." Simon glared at him and crossed his arms.  
"Take that back." He huffed and Jace leaned down towards him with a smirk, kissing along Simon's cheekbone, hearing his breath hitch before pulling away.  
"No." He said with a smirk, walking away to climb a ladder and look over the books on a specific shelf he knew contained books on vampires.

Simon padded up behind him quietly, looking up at him and smiling to himself, "This is a nice view." He called up, Jace giving no response except to wiggle his ass making Simon laugh before he yelped as a book was dropped and he fumbled to catch it. "What are we doing?" He called and Jace looked back at him at last.  
"We're going to read some books about vampires and their claimed mates, I'm pretty sure when a vampire claims a mundane mate they turn them into a vampire, but I'm not sure about shadow hunters, if you can turn me immortal that way it'd be pretty convenient." Simon hummed and nodded, walking to the sofa and sitting down, flipping around to sit upside down, his head hanging off the sofa as he opened the book and began reading it, propping it against the table leg.

When Jace came down and set a pile of books down, he looked over at Simon and snorted. "Simon, I know you're immortal and all, but you did only just wake up after passing out, I'm pretty sure letting all the blood rush to your head isn't a good idea." Simon made a face at him with no other response as Jace sat down on his stomach making Simon groan and glare up at him.   
Simon slowly tried to sit up, getting his torso up before giving Jace a pointed stare. Eventually they ended up with Jace sat on the floor, his legs crossed, Simon behind him on the sofa, his legs over Jace's shoulders one hand in his hair, the other turning the pages in the book he was reading as Jace read his own.  
Both men could only think how amazing it was that they so easily settled into this rhythm, though the only real difference from how they'd been as friends was slightly more intimate contact it didn't feel strange or out of the ordinary, it felt like they'd been working with each other this way forever. Simon sighed happily, Jace chuckling and leaning his head back against Simon's leg with a hum, closing his eyes.  
"I wonder where that girl went after you passed out, I remember hearing her talking to Izzy and I haven't seen either of them since." Simon looked down at him and smiled at the blissed out look on Jace's face as he massaged his scalp.  
"Maybe they hit it off, Izzy has always seemed more gay than straight to me." Jace snorted and looked up at him.  
"You can tell?" Simon scoffed and put his book down.  
"The first time I saw Alec I knew he was gay." Jace laughed.  
"That's your superpower." Simon rolled his eyes.  
"It's a gay thing, we can just see each other." Jace shook his head in disbelief.  
"Yeah alright, what about me?" He turned to set his chin on Simon's knee.  
"Well you're-" He stopped mid sentence, leaning forward and waving a hand excitedly. Jace watched him with a confused frown before sitting up on his knees to look at the page as Simon squeaked and pointed.  
"Look! A vampire with bite their chosen mate during intercourse to claim them, on a mundane this will turn them to a vampire as well, for a werewolf it will either kill the werewolf or make them immortal, on an immortal being such as a warlock this will leave them with a unique mark that also appears on the vampire, however for a shadow hunter, this will leave a mark and within a week begin a painful process to turn them immortal, however no vampire has ever been known to take a shadow hunter mate." Simon grinned at Jace, the blonde smiling back and leaning up to kiss him, Simon melting into the kiss.  
"Guess you'll get to bite me again after all." He mumbled against Simon's lips.  
"You're really okay with me doing this to you?" He asked, whisper muffled as he chewed his lips. Jace nodded slowly before becoming more certain.  
"Yes, I don't want to leave you Simon, it's only a little pain, then I'll be all yours, forever." Simon smiled and hugged Jace tight to his chest.  
"I love you." He whispered against Jace's cheek, the blonde clinging onto him and closing his eyes.  
"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Simon groans and stretches out across the bed as he wakes. Two months had passed since he'd discovered he was still part vampire, however that had happened, things had calmed down since Clary left and Simon and Jace had started dating, though they hadn't actually been on any real dates as of yet with training each day and simply taking in their life together, Simon didn't find himself minding.   
He rolled to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom and grinning, he was planning on marking Jace today, it had been two months of no sexual contact between them, and they had both been bottling up the need to touch each other, though their days together were perfect, Simon and Jace had both agreed that it was best to hold back on sleeping together in the sexual and the literal sense, they didn't want to regret anything and they wanted to know it was exactly what they wanted when it happened.

Simon was brought out of his thoughts as the smell of breakfast wafted around him and he moaned happily, sitting up and letting out a yawn before slipping out of bed. That was his favourite part of only being half vampire, he could still eat.   
He perked up as he heard laughter from the kitchen and grinned, Izzy had gone away for the week to Texas, none of them knew why for sure, she had kept it mostly a secret except that there was someone she was visiting and she wanted to see the institute there, so they'd said goodbye to her, and they could tell Magnus was craving a girl to go shopping with. 

Simon hummed and pulled on some trousers and a loose shirt, having taken to the black trousers he now wore most of the time due to training, though he still hadn't been allowed on any hunts yet. He didn't bother looking in the mirror to fix his hair, finding Jace had a thing for it in this messy state so he slipped out of his room and walked down the hall to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to grin at his small family collected around the table.

"IZZY!" He cries happily and said girl laughs and walks over to hug him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looks around over her shoulder to see Magnus cooking, Alec sat cradling some coffee with a lazy look on his face, his chin in his hands. Jace was leaning back against the counter as he spoke to Alec though looked up as Simon yelled, giving a lop sided smile as he drug his eyes from Simon's bare feet to his mused up hair. Simon flushed and pulled away from Izzy giving her a kiss on the cheek before she walking to sit by Alec. "Mornin' everyone." Simon said getting grumbles in return.  
He walks to Jace, the blonde holding up a cup of pale coffee that Simon took and slurped pressing a kiss to Jace's lips in thanks.  
"Mornin' J." He mumbles shyly looking up at him over the mug as Jace looks back at him with smouldering eyes, he vaguely hears Izzy coo at them in the background before Jace is speaking in the low rumble he always has in the mornings.  
"Morning my gorgeous vampire." Simon turns bright red and looks away sitting down at the head of the table, Jace plopping down next to him with a chuckle, he seemed to enjoy making Simon blush. Izzy smiled at them looking up only as Magnus served up and sat himself down.  
"I can't believe it took you two so long to get together, it's like watching a romance movie." Simon laughed and cocked a brow.  
"If we're like a movie what would our ship name be?"   
"Sace?" Jace queries and they all make equally displeased faces.  
"Jimon." Alec says softly, all of them nodding in agreement.  
"That sounds better." Magnus muses slurping his coffee as they all begin eating.  
"So we have Malec and Jimon, come on Izzy what about you?" Simon teases cocking a brow in knowing, he wasn't stupid, he knew she went away to see someone she liked, and she must really like them to go to Texas. 

Izzy flushed and rolled her eyes, "I'm single Simon, thanks for rubbing it in." He shakes his head with a chuckle.  
"Wrong, I know you're lying, who did you go and visit last week huh?" He says, the other three looking over curious.  
"Isagail, that's the ship name, now leave me be." Magnus laughed and smirked at her, immediately knowing who it was. Alec shrugging and got back to eating, Jace pouted and whined.  
"That's not fair tell us!" He said and Simon chuckled, rolling his eyes and kissing Jace's cheek.  
"Leave her be, she'll tell us when she's ready." Jace clearly couldn't hold back the smile that bloomed on his face as he turned Simon's face and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. 

"Thanks for breakfast Magnus." Simon said softly trying not to get more flustered at the attention from Jace, something Alec always teased him for getting flustered over. Magnus grins and gives a happy "you're welcome" looking overly smug making them chuckle before there's a banging at the door.   
Simon looks up and cocks a brow, standing up, "I'll get it." He says hearing Jace whine as he stands and laughing, pressing a kiss to Jace's temple and walking away hearing Isabelle teasing Jace behind him as he walks down the hall.  
"Angel Jace, since when were you the submissive type? Did I take all your sarcasm when I left?" Simon smiles at the thought but it soon fades as he gets closer and closer to the front door, feeling a sense of dread flood through him as a tangy smell fills his nose. He frowns, gulping as he reaches up to pull the door open, peering round and looking up to see a few shadow hunters stood with a letter, he let's out a sigh of relief and accepts the letter with a smile, "Thank you." They nod and walk away and Simon watches for a moment before shrugging and running back upstairs.  
When he gets back to the kitchen to find the others cleaning up he hands the letter over to Alec. "I think it's from your parents." Alec looks over and takes it opening it up.  
"Thanks bubs." He says softly ruffling Simon's hair making him smile. Jace chuckles and hugs him from behind.  
"You're like a puppy with Al you know that?" Simon laughs and shrugs.  
"I guess." Magnus looks over and smirks.  
"Don't get too cuddly, it's my turn with Simon today, we're going shopping." He beamed and Jace cocked a brow before holding his hands up and backing away.  
"I'm a little worried Simon actually agreed to that but you two have fun, I expect him back for dinner though Magnus." He warned in a parenting tone that only made Magnus and Simon roll their eyes before Simon walked over to help with the dishes as Jace left.


	9. Chapter 9

Simon waits for Jace to be out the door before looking up at Magnus with a slight smile, "So what are you going to be putting me in for this Magnus? I need it to be just right." He said his body jittering with nerves. Magnus chuckles and smiles at him.  
"Don't worry, it'll be perfect, you'll look sexy and Simmy at the same time." Simon frowned a moment and cocked a brow up at Magnus.  
"Isn't that impossible?" He said making Magnus laugh and shake his head, looking over with a grin as he wiped his hands.  
"You'd think so, but luckily, you asked me to help you, not someone who knows nothing about fashion or you." He kisses Simon's forehead and Simon chuckles flashing a smile as he dries his hands and walks into the hallway to grab his shoes and pull them on.  
"Thanks Magnus, I know you'd rather be with Alec." Magnus snorts and shakes his head as he presses his feet into some heeled boots.  
"Trust me Simon, I'd happily spend my day with any of you, as long as I get Alec in the evening I'm fine, you're my favourite vampire, I've come to very much enjoy your company." Simon scoffs and shakes his head.  
"Your favourite? You know you had sex with a vampire once right?" He said and Magnus laughed, slinging an arm around Simon's shoulders to pull him towards the door.  
"And you're still better than her, that's how much I like you." Simon grinned at him and decided to just take the compliment as he followed Magnus down the streets of New York to the closest and apparently best shopping center according to both Magnus and Izzy, and sometimes Jace's stomach.

When they arrived Magnus immediately pulled Simon straight to a very punky looking shop and Simon was immediately intrigued. "What are we going to get here? I'm not trying to be Jace's dominatrix." Magnus snickered.  
"I could see that happening but that's not why we're here, we're here to bring out the sexy rocker side of you that you reserve for on stage." Simon looked up at him surprised but didn't find the idea too unappealing, if he was honest he'd tell Magnus how he'd had many dreams of being a famous singer in a rock band and the kind of stuff Magnus was probably planning to get him was the stuff he imagined wearing but never thought he could actually pull off.  
"Alright, I guess we can try that."

After two hours spent in that shop alone Simon came out with a black collar Magnus assured him Jace would love, a fitted, muscle shirt made of black lace that Simon gave a very horrified look at but Magnus shoved at him to try on, some big black boots that Simon picked out himself and Magnus was very proud of him for picking out and instructions to wear them with the best fitting of his black trousers he already owned.   
Magnus next pulled him along to a shop and forced him to buy some black underwear just to go with it, something Simon never thought he'd do but was apparently doing now.

Once they were finally finished and they'd had lunch Magnus drug him home again. In the institute Magnus sat Simon down in his bedroom after pushing him to have a shower and change and he looked over Simon with a nod. Simon had become a lot stronger and that was clear from his widened chest and the muscles in his arms that showed with the sleeveless shirt. Simon gulped, feeling his heart pick up as he took deep breaths letting Magnus style his hair, slicking most of it to the center but letting the curls run wild and big on the top and back of his head. Simon glanced in the mirror and hummed deciding he liked the hair a fair amount watching himself as Magnus put a bandana on him and Simon chuckled.  
"I do look pretty rocker." He said and Magnus looked him over and nodded.  
"A few more things though." Simon cocked a brow watching as Magnus pulled out some eyeliner and tight-lined Simon's eyes making them pop before he also lined the water line making Simon blink rapidly at the sensation. Magnus laughed and looked him over. "You'll get used to that don't worry." He then rooted through Simon's other clothes pulling out a titanium ring and looking at Simon pointedly.  
"Why have you never worn this?" He asked incredulously and Simon flushed.  
"It was always too big, but I think it might fit now." Magnus nodded rapidly and put it on Simon's right ring finger standing back and gesturing for Simon to stand.   
"If you're not marked tomorrow I'm going to strangle Jace." Simon laughed brightly and hugged Magnus, careful of his hair as Magnus hugged him back.  
"Thank you Mags." Magnus sighed and shook his head rubbing his back.  
"You don't need all this to seduce Jace you know, but I think it's nice you're putting this much effort into this, considering this is the moment you'll be bonded together." Simon nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling back looking at the clock.  
"You should go to Alec now, Jace will be here soon." Magnus looked at the time and gave a cheeky grin winking at Simon and wishing him luck before he was out the door and Simon moved to lean against the wall by the window, pulling out his phone to text Jace asking if he was coming to watch a movie with him in his room like they did every evening.

It was a few minutes later Simon heard a knock on the door and he grinned to himself trying to calm his heart as he tossed his phone aside and leaning his head back against the wall, hooking his fingers in his pockets and calling out, "Come in." He watched with a straight face as the door opened and Jace walked in beginning to ask what movie they were watching as he closed the door before he turned and stopped in his tracks as he saw Simon.   
His eyes were slightly wide and he seemed transfixed as Simon strutted over, a swing in his hips as he walked up to Jace and smirked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I missed you today." He mused softly as he pulled back and looked into Jace's eyes to see a burning lust shooting straight back at him.  
"Yeah?" Jace breathed, looking Simon over as the brunette took hold of Jace's hips pulling him close to press their hips together electing a puff of air from Jace.  
"Can't you tell?" He whispered, leaning into Jace's ear leaving a kiss on the shell, kissing across his cheek before moulding their lips together. That seemed to pull Jace out of it and he groaned, gripping onto Simon's shoulders, his nails digging in as he kissed him back hard.  
"Angels I love you Simon." He rumbled against his lips pulling back to look him over again before Simon was kissing down his neck and Jace moaned tugging Simon's hair.  
"You look so fucking sexy." He said into Simon's ear, "You were planning this, weren't you my gorgeous vampire?" He purred, Simon nipping Jace's neck making his eyes flutter shut.  
"And what you gonna do about it Blondie?" Simon mused back making Jace hum.  
"I'm going to beg you to mark me till you show the world who I belong to for eternity." He groaned into Simon's ear and moments later he was on his back on the bed, Simon hovering over him.  
"Wish granted." Simon whispered and Jace chuckled with a smirk, pulling Simon back down into a heated kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Simon growls, pinning Jace's hand above his heads, nails sharp and digging into his wrists as he leans down to kiss and nip down Jace's neck suckling a hard mark into the crook of his shoulder, shivering as Jace let's out a loud groan between parted lips, making no move to muffle them as he arches his head back to give Simon full access, submitting to him, handing himself over whole heartedly despite the nerves coursing through him alongside the need and love. Jace had never bottomed before, never even truly been with a guy before, except a few times before watching a man get on his knees before Jace.

Jace is brought away from his nerves as he hears his shirt tear in half, Simon's mouth attacking his chest and nipples, lavishing them with his tongue and nipping them, scraping his fangs over each in turn making Jace's eyes flutter close and a mewl slip past his lips, it was as though Simon knew what Jace liked without even asking.

As Simon takes his kisses down further suckling on Jace's abs one after the other Jace clings onto his lip with his teeth muffling the moans as he arches, he'd never felt this heat in his gut, though he'd gotten turned on by others he'd never felt so aroused just from the site of someone or the way someone speaks or walks, he'd never felt so aroused from just someone's kisses or from how much he loved them, he'd never loved anyone for that matter.  
Jace peered down at Simon as he growled up at him, his eyes dark with lust, "Don't hide your sweet moans from me J-Baby." Simon purred, leaning up to tug Jace's lip from between his teeth and flick his tongue over the seal of his lips. 

It wasn't long before their trousers were gone as well as Simon's shirt and Jace was groaning at the sight of Simon's body in tight, black briefs. "Fuck, you went all out didn't you Si?" He moaned, Simon chuckling as he ground their hips together, pinning Jace down.   
"Everything for you my love." He purred against his chest as he kissed down to his navel pining his hips hard when Jace rocked against him for friction, his member straining against his own boxers. Simon growled up at him and Jace cocked a brow bucking up against making them both groan at the friction. Simon chuckled and bit Jace's hip with a cocked brow of his own, moving to mouth over Jace's erection leaving the other whining.

"Oh what a bad boy you are J-Baby, acting like this I'd think you're begging for a punishment hmmm?" Simon smirks with a wink and Jace whimpers nodding frantically, he didn't care how he looked, he needed Simon's touch and that was all he cared about as he muttered incoherently and Simon began to kiss, nip and suck all over Jace's thighs, pulling his boxers down to get closer and closer to his member without touching it, watching Jace's face.  
"Now now dear, what's the magic word?" He purrs and Jace feels a slight disbelief in the back of his mind that he was submitting and begging but he arched and mewled for Simon.  
"Please, Si. I'm so hard for you I could explode untouched. I need to feel your fangs against my length, please." Jace keens, arching and panting, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he looked at Simon pleadingly and Jace relished in the moan that comes out of Simon's mouth.

Jace yells out as Simon's mouth engulfs him, taking him into his throat without a moment's hesitation, the sight making Jace pulse in Simon's mouth, tugging at his curls, leaving them all a mess from where Magnus had styled them.   
Simon purrs around him making Jace groan out, arching and squirming as he felt himself tipping closer and closer to the edge. With the way Simon twirled his tongue, bobbed his head, sucking and mouthing at Jace's length, letting his fangs touch the tip when he flicked his tongue over it, it wasn't long before Jace's eyes fluttered closed, he tugged at Simon hair and yelled out Simon's name as he bucked and came down Simon's throat.

Jace falls back against the covers, watching Simon with a slight smile as Simon licks his lips and beams up at Jace crawling up to peck his lips, his fangs glinting at Jace. Jace spots them and hums softly, tilting his head to the side and bearing his neck, holding onto Simon tight and looking up at him to whisper, "Mark me Si, show everyone who I belong to."   
All Jace gets in response is a purr before there are fingers at his entrance, he shivers feeling the wetness already all over them from Simon's mouth and he looks up at Simon a flash of his nerves showing. Simon smiles and touches Jace's neck softly with his nose, nuzzling and kissing the skin as he prepares Jace and slowly works him open, listening to the soft moans that slip out of Jace's mouth as he begins to relax and rock against the fingers.  
"I love you Jace." Simon whispers in his ear as he pulls the fingers out and pressed his tip to Jace's entrance kissing all over his neck.  
"I love you too Simon." Simon looks up at him and gulps.  
"You sure you want this?" He asks with some concern in his eyes, Jace pulling him into a long kiss before he smiles up at him.  
"I want your mark Simon, I want to be full of you, I want all of you, to be all mine and all of me to be yours too, I'm sure." Simon smiles and kisses him slowly as he begins to push in bit by bit.

As Simon pushes in and settles letting Jace adjust he continues to kiss and nip all over Jace's neck, suckling a bruise where his mark will be, soothing his hands over Jace's skin. It's not long before they're both moaning messes, Simon and Jace both rocking against each other, Simon slamming into Jace with passion as he kisses Jace and groans nonsense about Jace's beauty and heat, Jace responding with moans of his own. There's a moment when Simon presses his face to Jace's chest, slams up and makes an exaggerated, wanton moan that makes both of them slow to laugh, Simon looks into Jace's eyes and kisses him softly as they both smile before he's speeding up again and they're moaning against each others lips as they reach the edge.

"With me Jace!" Simon calls, before he leans down and slams into Jace's prostate, the blonde crying out as he comes over their chests, Simon burying himself deep inside Jace as he climaxes and sinks his fangs into Jace's neck.  
When Simon pulls his mouth away and leans on his arms to look down at the spent Jace beneath him, they both smile softly touching their foreheads together as Simon slowly pulls out and Jace lets out a long breath. "I love you Simon." He whispers, sounding equally tired and vulnerable.  
"I love you too Jace." He smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rolling onto his back and pulling Jace towards him, letting the tired blonde rest on his chest as he closes his own eyes, both of them ignoring the pain that is to come for that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Simon hummed as he woke, his gaze searching the room a moment before he smiled and immediately turned his head to look down at the blonde head of hair strewn across his chest. He chuckled, moving a hand from Jace's back to push the hair from his face and watch the soft smile on Jace's lips slightly smushed against Simon's chest from where he lay, his snores like purrs, his hands gripping Simon tight, his leg curled around one of Simon's own. Simon watched him with fond eyes for a few minutes longer before pressing a kiss to Jace's hair, trailing his fingers over the mark on Jace's neck with flushed cheeks and shifting the blonde off of him onto the bed.  
Simon slipped out from under him, getting out of the bed before turning and tucking the covers around Jace to keep him warm as he padded out of the room and down the hall. He yawned, stretching his hands over his head, a lazy grin on his face and his hair a mess all over the place as he walked into the kitchen and giving a low whistle, squinting as the sun blared in.   
A chuckle nearby made him blink and look over shooting a smile to Magnus, who smiled knowingly over his mug at him while Simon moved to the stove to begin making breakfast for Jace ready for when he woke.

"Good morning Simmy, how's the marking going?" Simon blushes and grins, letting out a sigh of content as he moved around with a hum.  
"It went splendidly Magnus, thanks for asking." There's another chuckle, and Simon knows he's acting a little dopey and love struck, but he couldn't help the smile on his lips and the euphoric feeling rushing through him, Jace was all his now, and he was all Jace's, he hadn't even looked at the mark on his own neck but he could feel the heat of it there.

"Good, now get over here, I can't see the mark in full with you bent over a stove." Simon blinks and looks over laughing at the impatient look on Magnus's face. He walked over and turns his head to the side to let Magnus look at it and hum, cocking a brow at him, "No hiding that."  
"Wasn't planning on it." Magnus snorts, chuckling as he rolls his eyes at the goofy look on Simon's face and Simon turns away to continue cooking, stilling and lifting his head as they hear footsteps coming into the kitchen, Simon just hoping it was Alec or Izzy, he didn't want Jace awake yet.  
"Morning Mags, Bubs." Simon let's out a breath and looks over to flash a grin and a wave with the spatula at Alec, feeling the cocked brow aimed at him before he hears a shuffle, a kiss and Alec sitting down in a chair besides Magnus. "Something happened recently by any chance Bubs?" Alec mused watching Simon carefully looking at Magnus for clues but only getting a smirk.  
"Hmmmm, I dunno why do you ask Alec?" Alec sighs and rolls his eyes, watching Simon as Magnus plays with his hair, Simon setting two plates on a tray with two mugs of coffee. It's only when Alec's eyes drop to Simon's shoulder that his eyes widen and he stands, yanking Simon over by the arm, making him yelp.  
"Holy shit Simon. Izzy will freak when she hears Jace bottomed you know that right?" Alec laughs as he looks at it and Simon rights himself before humming and smirking, looking at Alec out of the corner of his eye.  
"Like she did when she discovered you bottom to Magnus, right?" Simon swiftly pulls away and grabs the tray, weaving around Alec as he yells back a jibe watching Simon walk away with Magnus chuckling besides him.

Simon walks into the bedroom to see Jace stirring, a frown on the blonde's face as he groans and shifts under the duvet. Simon cocks a brow curiously and walks over, setting the tray down on the bed away from Jace's feet as he squats down and brushes Jace's hair from his face. "Jace? You okay?" Jace groans again in reply, pushing himself to sit up with a yawn, stretching his arms up as Simon sits up the pillows behind him. Simon watches him and can't help but smile at the dazed look in Jace's eyes when he sits against the pillows and looks over at him with a huff.  
"Why aren't you in bed with me? You left." Simon nods with an amused hum and sits on the edge of the bed, trailing fingers over the mark on Jace's neck with a smile before looking up at his face.  
"I was making breakfast for you so you didn't have to get up." Jace looks back at Simon half way between startled and completely smitten, he seems to be still a moment conflicting with how to react before he simply presses a long kiss to Simon's lips and mumbles a 'thank you' for the unexpected gesture of kindness, something Simon did often but Jace still wasn't used to.

Jace pulls on Simon's arm and opens his legs patting between them with a slightly lazy smirk, Simon rolls his eyes but crawls forward and sit's between Jace's legs, pulling the tray into their laps and leaning back into Jace's chest as he feels arms slide around his waist making him shiver. Jace picks up the knife and fork and Simon let's him take over as he sits there with him, eating and talking quietly and slowly, taking their time to enjoy the morning together.

After breakfast Simon gets up and pulls Jace up with him only for his eyes to bulge as his legs wobble giving Simon a unsure look before Simon laughs, covering his mouth in attempt to quiet himself.   
Once Jace has stretched his legs out a bit he makes an immediate dash at Simon making the vampire laugh as he runs out the room with a squeal knowing he most likely can't outrun Jace, but still playing along a while.   
They run through the whole institute it would seem before coming into the library where Jace manages to tackle Simon to the floor growling playfully down at him, his wrists pinned and Simon's face red as he struggles and gasps as Jace tickles his sides with feather light touches. Though they immediately freeze at a clearing of a throat nearby and look up to see Alec looking down at them cringing. Simon looks up at him confused for a second before he looks up to see all the Lightwoods stood staring at the pair, Izzy stood in the corner smirking and sending a wink when Simon catches her eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace's blood runs cold. His eyes looks around, wide and baffled, at his family all stood around watching them on the floor with a mix of concern, disappointment and horror. He gulps, though it feels like his throat his blocked, he can't breath, he can't swallow down the thickness in his throat.  
It takes another few moments to realise the position him and Simon are still in, laying in their boxers on the floor. Jace is up in a flash, leaving Simon on the floor as he stands and schools his face into something more straight, something his parents recognised best on him, as though, if he didn't look surprised or unusual, they would ignore it.

Alec is the first to move, walking over to Simon, now a large distance between him and Jace as Jace backs away from him. Alec grabs a blanket from the back of a sofa, holding one out to Jace that he looks at before giving a sharp shake of his head, taking his gaze away as Alec scowls and pulls a blanket around Simon's shoulders. Simon looks over at Alec, looking a little dazed still, though clearly reacting different to Jace, his expression lost, his eyes wet and hurt. Alec gives Simon a look that earns him a sad smile from Simon, the brunette looking down, away from any of them as Izzy's smirk has fallen into a frown that she directs at Jace, stood straight, a firm frown on his face.  
Jace crosses his arms, refusing to look at any of them as his heart races and thunders in his chest, looking up only as his mother speaks.  
"What's going on Jace? Don't tell us you've followed after Alec again?" Alec looks up with a cocked brow a little stunned at the snap in her tone, squeezing back as Simon grabs his hand and links their fingers together, looking at him to watch his expression. Alec glances back and shakes his head telling Simon he was fine, only a little surprised his mother was still caught up on that. She looks straight to them and scoffs, "Don't tell us you've already switched form a warlock to a vampire now Alec? You're almost as bad as Izzy. And you," She glares right into Simon's eyes and it takes all his willpower to glare straight back at her, his eyes wet but unwavering as the situation sinks in. "What do you think you're doing converting my most promising son like this?" Simon's brows arch and he scoffs glaring harder back at her and straightening up.  
"First off ma'am, I'm not a vampire, I'm a Shadow hunter like all the rest of you, secondly, there is nothing wrong with Alec's relationship with Magnus, they are happy together and that's all that should matter to a good mother, Alec is like the older brother I never had and I would do anything for him, so don't you dare put him down like he's nothing, he's one of the strongest men I know and I'm proud to know him," Alec relaxes slightly besides him, glancing over at him with a slight smile before Simon continues, "Him and Magnus are very much in love, anyone could see it, as am I with Jace, so-"  
"Is this true Jace?" Jace looks up at her slowly, and Simon stiffens in the corner of his eye. Simon can feel his heart pounding, the moment he sees the stern look on Jace's face he can feeling his gut twisting, his mind hoping and praying Jace won't actually say what Simon knows he will.  
"No. I have no idea what he means Mother. I am, as you always knew, completely straight, I assure you I would not disappoint you in such a manner." 

Simon goes still, he feels his heart slow, like time stopping around him and his lips part, somehow hearing those words ring out in Jace's cold voice worse than he had imagined. Simon watches Jace but he doesn't move even as the blanket slips from around Simon's shoulders and he lets it pool at his ankles. Simon nods slowly, squeezing Alec's hand one last time as he feels all eyes but Jace's burning into him.   
The tears build up in Simon's eyes but he keeps nodding mechanically, looking up at Mrs Lightwood with wet but dead eyes, his voice hushed and quiet.  
"It seems I was mistaken," His voice quiet as he gives her a cold smile, "It is only me," He whispers before straightening and speaking more briskly, "You have nothing to worry about Ma'am. Jace clearly harbours no love nor feeling but distaste for me. We wouldn't want him to hurt you by being with a man. What a family man he is." Simon gives one last look around them all before he's spinning around and striding out of the library, clamping a hand over his mouth as he runs down the hall to his bedroom, sobs shuddering out of him, a burning ache clamping around his heart as he closes the door behind him.

Alec is stiff and still as Simon flees and turns his glare to look straight at Jace as he speaks quietly, "Simon's right, when has Jace ever been selfish?"


	13. Chapter 13

Simon pressed back against the door the moment he was in his bedroom. Sinking down to the single step down into his room and curling into a trembling ball as he sobbed and whaled into his arms, no care for who heard or who saw or who knew he had cracked. For three hours he sat there, curled into a ball, trembling and shaking and sobbing incoherent words to the room of Jace's embarrassment, Jace's shame, Jace's lack of trust, of love for Simon, all those times he had whispered his love to Simon, but it hadn't been enough, not enough to remove shame over Simon.   
"'m just a dorky, ugly vampire, I can't even vampire right!" He mumbled before sobbing out and punching his leg, as hard as he could with his shaking fist. "Dammit!" He yelled, thumping his head back against the door.  
In a moment he was up again, stumbling across the room to where a pile of comics sat on his desk, throwing his arms out, feeling the sting of paper-cuts along his skin as the comics went fluttering to the floor, a couple slapping against the wall before they crumpled. He let out a whine as he sucked in breaths he didn't feel like ever reached his starved lungs, moving to crew up the papers on his desk, cluttered with numbers and symbols from the puzzles he was solving. He grabbed the latest diary on his shelf, tearing out any page he saw with Jace's name on and throwing it a limp distance across the room.

As his anger cooled he stumbled to the full length mirror there, sinking to his knees before it and looking up at himself. He kneeled, his legs out besides him and his shaking hands tracing his features as his tears began to dry up, his eyes sore and red and swollen from crying and little red, puffy welts all up his arms and on his palms from cutting his skin on the comics and books and sheets of paper.   
He let out a long sigh as his heart slowed from it's sprint to a dull thud in his chest. The anger and sadness draining from him, he felt emotionally and mentally spent, tilting his head as he looked at himself. Dull brown eyes, dull, messy curls, lanky, pale body, even with the tone he gained in training he still somehow looked pathetic and skinny and scrawny. In his eyes at least, he looked at the few bruises he'd given himself, tracing one, dragging his nails that had at some point lengthened over his skin leaving tingles in their wake. 

Simon's eyes finally returned to meet themselves in the mirror and he traced the reflection with his nails as his eyes burned red and his lips parted to look at the fangs, his gums throbbing. He stared and stared and stared, examining himself piece by piece, limb by limb, imperfection by imperfection, for hours on end.  
At some point during his stares he heard a knocking at the door and a muffled voice, had he zoned in on the voice he would have known who, but he didn't. He sat there for a few seconds longer before standing, dragging his feet to the door and locking the door with a snap before returning to his position on the floor. The knocking stopped and the voice left.

After a while Simon zoned back in to find tiny scratches on his arms, nothing deep, nothing he remembered putting there, but he remained transfixed, watching the blood well up, droplets beading above the skin, some of them already scabbing over. He reached up, touching a nail to the hollow of his cheek, watching his hand and face as he pressed down, and dragged the nail over his cheek, finishing at his chin. He watched the blood well and drip this time before standing, walking over to his bed, and burying himself in the scent of Jace that in his mind, was all he had left of the blonde across the hall.

 

It was the next afternoon that Simon woke up. He had to peel his face away from the pillow, with a wince he looked down at the blood crusted on the fabric, reaching a human hand up to touch his face and find the jagged line across his cheek.   
He felt like he'd woken from a daze, standing and walking to the mirror, his lips parting in surprise at the sight of all the scabbed over scars that littered his body, and the more sizeable scab on his face. He turned his head, tracing it with a gulp before the source of his wake brought him back and he looked over at the door, focusing in on Alec's voice on the other side.  
"Simon? Come on Simon let me in! Please..." He trailed off into a whisper and Simon heard one last thump on the door before there was a shuffle. He didn't think as he quickly walked over to the door and yanked it open, ripping the lock off it's hinges. 

Four faces flash up to look at him and he looks around at the shocked faces of Alec, Magnus, Izzy and who he thought was Abigail but looked younger, and kinder.   
"OMG SIMON! What have you done to yourself?!" Izzy shouts in horror, dashing up to Simon and cupping his face in her hands, the other three crowding around to look him over as he stood and let them do as they pleased, his body feeling numb and drained as his head ached.  
"I don't know." He whispered, looking over at Alec, his eyes welling up again as Alec gripped and squeezed Simon's hand, "I don't remember." he croaked. 

Within the next moment they had him back in his bedroom sat on the bed. Simon looked up at them as Magnus sat on one side of him, Alec on the other and the girls stood before him. Magnus began to heal Simon, not looking at any of them in the face, but they could all see from how quiet and serious he was, and the glazed look in his eyes he was angry and heartbroken. Alec took Simon's hand, holding it tight between two of his and looking at Simon frowning.  
"Baby boy." He whispered, leaning up to hug Simon tight to his chest and kiss his hair. "You need to give Jace a chance Simon, I know what he did was hurtful, and so so stupid, we're all mad at him for that and I know you'll give him hell for it later, but he was scared, not just for himself, but for what they might do to you because of it." Simon looked up at Alec slowly, both staring back into each others eyes, a silent battle between them before Abigail spoke up.  
"He's your mate Simon, you only get one of those, don't waste time away from him, you haven't lost him yet." Simon looked over sharply, watching her with confused and frowning eyes.  
"Why are you here?" He croaked and she flinched before nodding, tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan.  
"I guess I deserved that, listen Simon," She moved to crouch in front of Simon, placing her hands on his knees and smiling sadly at him, there wasn't a trace of makeup on her face, her hair was wavey and pinned back loosely away from her face and she wore a soft, flowing dress under her big cardigan. "What I did before, I didn't do it with cruel or malicious intent, I didn't do it because I wanted Jace, no offense, but he's not really my type." She said, looking back at Izzy who smiled at her and winked, though her gaze was still concerned and immediately returned to Simon who looked at them both confused before gasping and pointing accusingly at them both.  
"I knew you went to Texas to see someone special!" He squeaked out making them all chuckle softly, Alec rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.  
"You would have known sooner if you hadn't of decided to hibernate in here for the rest of the day." Simon gulped and looked down at his lap with a flush, a little ashamed of himself, he was beginning to come back to himself more and more and realised how pathetically he acted when he knew deep down Jace was just scared.

"Sorry." he grumbled and Abigail shook her head, taking his other hand as Magnus finished healing him, she smiled and squeezed it and Simon's eye caught on a Zelda necklace sat on her collarbone.  
"Don't be, I understand. I had a mate once too Simon. She was amazing. The most gorgeous person I could ever imagine. Her soul was beautiful, she was such a sweet, caring, loving, and strong woman. But no face is beautiful without a beautiful soul Simon.   
"Jace is beautiful, when he's with you. Alone, it's like he starts to fade. A person needs their mate, whether they are the mate of a supernatural or they are the supernatural. I know that from experience. I had my mate, but her parents were homophobic, she didn't want to hide herself from them because that wasn't her, but she didn't want to break their hearts.  
"I thought that I was the only one that needed her, not the other way around, so I let her go. She got a boyfriend, fell in love and I thought maybe I would be alright, I'm a Fae, I can deal with it. I couldn't. It took a worse toll on her though, she was just human. She slowly started to fade as a person, till she was just....gone. This beautiful person I remembered? She was long dead. 

"I'll never get a second chance, because I let her go. That's why I started acting how you saw me before, I thought, maybe even if I lost my mate, I could help others who were shy to be with theirs, be that initiator, when you saw me before, it was because Magnus had asked for my help, to trigger that sense of jealousy between you and Jace, so that's what I did, I didn't think I could ever find a new mate, so why not. That's till I saw Izzy," Izzy looks up a little flustered and smiles at her softly.   
"Soulmates can't be replaced, but they can be reincarnated Simon. Every 100 years, it's like a reset in a sense. I made my mistake the first time, but I know better now, but you shouldn't have to experience that lesson the way I did.   
"Simon, Jace is immortal, because of you, don't wait, you won't get a reset." 

Simon looked around them all, and felt himself relax, he nodded more firmly, squeezing her hand back. "Perhaps after this is resolved, you can come over more often?" He asked shyly and she laughed and nodded.  
"As long as Izzy's here I'll be here too, if you guys will accept me." She said looking at Alec and Magnus who gave small nods of their own.  
"Will you play Zelda with me?" He asked making them all chuckle, Alec and Magnus rolling their eyes before Abigail stood and pulled Simon up.  
"I'd love too, maybe sometime when Izzy and Magnus go shopping, I'm not much of a shopping type anyway." Simon beamed and looked up as Alec pushed some clothes into his arms.  
"Come on, Jace is in the library with the parents, and we're all hungry." Simon looked at Alec a moment longer, figuring out his plan before taking a deep breath and silently pulling his clothes on.


	14. Chapter 14

They all walked to the library together, standing at the top off the steps in the doorway as the parents and Jace looked up at them. Jace looked worn out, his eyes dull and bagged. When he looked up at Simon, the brunette looked back at him and gave a soft smile, cocking his brows.  
"We're going to Taki's." He said, Alec chirping up from behind him.  
"But Simon's a little down because he's going to be a bit of a fifth wheeler." Magnus smirked and raised his own brows with a pointed look.  
"However, if his boyfriend came,"  
"He'd feel much better." Simon finished off, holding out a hand to Jace. Jace watched them for a long moment with hopeful eyes, watching as they waited before he stood and smiled back at Simon, his eyes fixed on Simon's own. He jogged up the steps, the parents watching silently in surprise as Jace walked forward and took Simon's hand, pulling him into his chest and pressing a kiss to Simon's knuckles.  
"I'd love to, sorry it took me a second try to speak the truth." He whispered against Simon's skin. Simon shook his head and pulled Jace into a hug, holding him tight and whispering into his ear.  
"It's okay to be scared Jace, just remember from now on, you're stuck with me, scared or not." Jace laughed softly and held him close, kissing Simon's cheek.  
"Got it, I'll be less scared with you by my side from now on I think."  
"You better be."

The bell in Taki's jingles as the group walks in and gets shown to a large table, Jace pointing out one in the center of the restaurant. Alec and Simon both gave Jace looks but Jace only squeezed Simon's hand and pulled him down to sit besides him, giving Alec a look of 'I have a plan' that made Alec immediately glance around and smirk back, sitting besides Magnus.  
Jace chewed his lip a moment waiting for everyone to ask for their drinks and asking for whatever Simon asked for as he turned to look at the half vampire besides him, scooping up his hands and squeezing them, making Simon look over at him curiously.  
"I love you Simon. That's always been true. I know what I did was wrong, and God I wish I wouldn't hurt you. I won't go back on it though, because these bumps are part of a relationship and will only pull us closer together in time. I'm so sorry for saying what I said, and I will spend every year of our lives proving to you how much you mean to me and trying to be worth your time," Jace kissed his knuckles gently, "I would never be ashamed of you, it was myself I was ashamed of, they're the only parents I really had, you understand that I just want them proud." He nods and smiles softly parting his lips to intervene but Jace continues, "But it's no excuse. I know dad doesn't care as long as we take care of each other. Mum might come around, she might not. It doesn't matter because as cheesy as it sounds, my family is right here. So I will do whatever you need and want, just to earn forgiveness, then your love." Simon smiles with watery eyes and hugs Jace tight, pressing a kiss to his temple and whispering softly to him, knowing it was a lot for Jace to say something like that, especially around others.  
"I'll always love you Jace-"  
"And I-" Simon scrambles to cover Jace's mouth making them both chuckle as he rolls his eyes.  
"Now stop being so cheesy, I understand why you did it. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, if course it did, but I love you Jace, something like fear isn't going to keep me away, especially not with that mark on your neck." Jace smiles and presses a kiss to Simon's lips, flipping Izzy off when she coos at the pair.  
"Shut it Iz. Coo at your girlfriend and leave mine alone." Simon gives a yelp and smacks Jace's arm with a pointed look and a pout that makes Jace smirk and sit up, pressing a last kiss to his cheek before the waitress comes over.

When the waitress comes over to take their orders, it is very clear to the whole table that she is eyeing up Jace. He smirks, feeling that his plan is working though he feels a pang as the girl looks at him with a smile and he notices Simon next to him shuffling and looking away with an audible gulp.  
Jace hopes Simon just waits as they all order, and he does, making Jace let out a sigh of relief under his breath before it's his turn and he orders, looking up to se her leaning over, her breasts right in his line of sight. There's a second of silence before Jace bursts out laughing.  
All around the table as well as the waitress look at him in surprise, the waitress reeling back and glaring down at him confused as he snickers and wraps an arm around Simon, pulling the vampire into his lap making Simon squeak and cling onto Jace.  
"Oh Honey, the fact that you think you're good enough to get me when I have my gorgeous boyfriend right here is truly pitiful. Don't blow your ego as sloppily as you blow man whores, alright?" Alec smirks and Magnus chuckles behind his hand, the girls leaning back in their chairs somewhat satisfied as Simon looks at Jace with a flush before grinning and relaxing against him. It's only as the waitress scowls and reaches forward to smack Jace that Simon stills and his hand shoots out to grab her wrist with a hiss.  
"Don't lay a hand on him. Can't you see I've already marked him as mine?" Jace smirks and tilts his neck, showing off the mark on his neck his fingers trailing over the matching one on Simon's neck. They all watch her storm off before Jace peppers kisses over Simon's face making him laugh and squirm before they're staring into each other's eyes with grins.  
"All yours Si. Would never let someone else mark me like you have." They both smile lovingly at each other and share a soft kiss, those around the table smiling to themselves as they see the rare sight of a genuine and soft smile on Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale's face.


End file.
